


Wear A Warning

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Will Graham hat einen fragwürdigen Musikgeschmack.





	Wear A Warning

Will hat keinen guten Musikgeschmack. Die meisten glauben er hört irgendwelches melancholisches Zeug, Blues oder so. Will kennt nicht einen Blues Interpreten. Sein Vater hatte einfach immer das Radio laufen, während er Bootmotoren reparierte. Irgendeinen lokalen Sender der die neusten Hits spielte.

Will kennt die Smash Hits der 80er, Synth Pop and Hair Rock. Er ist ein Experte der Liebeslieder der 90er, kann die meisten auswendig mitsingen.

Steigt man in Will Grahams Auto ist man überrascht davon das er eine Pop Station eingestellt hat.

An Ampeln ist er einer dieser Menschen der vor sich hin trällert. Sein Leben ist zu grau und trist um anspruchsvolle Musik zu hören. Hannibal würde sagen das auch dies von seinem fehlendem Selbstbewußtsein zeugt. Will denkt nicht darüber nach.

Nun ja, er würde natürlich nicht damit hausieren gehen das er gerne Britney Spears hört und lautstark _Toxic_ mitsingt wann immer es läuft.

Es ist einfach ein mitreißendes Lied. Wer könnte dem nicht widerstehen?

Hannibal Lecter natürlich ausgeschlossen.


End file.
